Singing
by Chobits3
Summary: Ritsu viaja de nuevo a Inglaterra junto con su ahora esposa Mio...! recuerdan bellos momentos...!  inspirada en la cancion singing


_**bueno aqui les dejo una historia...! espero y les guste  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora que podemos viajar, contra la voluntad del viento. <strong>_

_**Ir a cualquier ciudad o país, incluso a otro mundo… **_

* * *

><p><em><em>En un avión de primera clase, iba una chica de unos 25 años de cabellos castaños vestida con un smoking de color negro, se dirigía con su recién esposa a uno de los mejores países del mundo **Inglaterra **para pasarse su luna de miel**.** Ya lo habían visitado cuando se graduaron, pero ellas fueron con sus amigas del club, por lo tanto no lo aprovecharon al máximo… llevaban unas cuantas horas de vuelo

Recuerdas la primera vez que venimos – menciono la castaña a su esposa

¡Sí! Aquí fue donde tuviste el valor para – pero la pelinegra no pudo terminar la frase porque la interrumpió la castaña

Para declararme – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

¡Sí! – Afirmo la pelinegra - Si no hubiera sido por mis celos hacia Mugi, jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti – menciono la pelinegra

**Flashback**

"_En una habitación de un hotel se encontraban dos amigas discutiendo por una cosa _**celos…**

_Así que estas saliendo con Mugi-chan – decía enojada una chica de cabellos negros hacia su mejor amiga_

_¡Ah! No Mio, yo no salgo con ella – se defendió la castaña_

_Entonces… explícame porque le diste un beso en la mejilla – menciono la pelinegra_

_Por agradecimiento – explico la castaña_

_¡¿Agradecimiento a qué? – pregunto la pelinegra_

_¡Por esto! – dijo la castaña mientras jalaba por la cintura a la pelinegra y le plantaba un tierno beso en sus labios… al principio del beso la pelinegra estaba atónita pero poco después correspondió… pero por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar._

_Yo, a Mugi jamás la besaría de esta manera – susurro la castaña – porque yo a ti te amo_

_Yo también te amo – contesto la pelinegra"_

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con el sonido de esta canción, alegrare mi propio mundo. <strong>_

_**El sol sale y se pone junto con esta canción **_

_**Ya no! Puedo seguir mas así, a mis amigos no les mentiré **_

_**El amor no tiene porque morir**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Y… tu última canción que tocamos allá estaba totalmente dedicada hacia mi – contesto la castaña mientras miraba a la pelinegra… Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra ya era de noche así que se dirigieron a un hotel de cinco estrellas donde se iban a hospedar, cuando llegaron al hotel se fueron a la recepción y pidieron uno de los mejores suite que tenían… al llegar a la suite dejaron sus maletas y la pelinegra con una sonrisa picara jalo a la castaña hacia el baño… poco después se encontraban desnudas en el cuarto de baño con apasionados besos y pequeños roces entre sus cuerpos, la pelinegra soltaba gemidos desenfrenados, por la lujuria y pasión que le provocaba su esposa, por otro lado la castaña tenia totalmente arañada su espalda, al cabo de dos horas ambas chicas se encontraban en la cama que tenia para las dos, solo para ellas…

Te amo – susurro la pelinegra con sus ojos semi abiertos

Yo también te amo – respondió la castaña mientras posaba un tierno beso, antes de quedarse totalmente dormida con su esposa…

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas de la suite, la castaña quien fue la primera en despertase, y lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de su esposa el cual poso un suave beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra… provocando que la pelinegra se despertara…

Buenos días amor – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

Buenos días princesa… levántate hoy tenemos un gran día – dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía al baño…

Ne… Ritsu, te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos novias y le contamos a las chicas – menciono la pelinegra quien había entrado al baño

Como no lo voy a recordar fue el momento más importante en mi vida – dijo la castaña

**Flashback**

"_Después de lo sucedido en la habitación, la pelinegra saco a la castaña a rastras y se dirigieron con las chicas que se encontraban en el cuarto de Yui._

_¡Chicas, Ritsu y yo tenemos algo que decir! – dijo la pelinegra mirando a sus amigas y en especial a la castaña_

_¿Qué es? – pregunto la Kohai extrañada a la reacción que tenía su senpai_

_Ritsu y yo somos novias – dijo emocionada la pelinegra_

_¡Enserio! – gritaron las tres chicas _

_No se suponía Mio-chan que estabas enojada con Ricchan – decía confusa la guitarrista_

_Eso se tenía que arreglar – contesto la castaña mirando a Yui_

_No siempre íbamos a estar enojadas por cosas insignificantes – menciono la pelinegra_

_Tan insignificantes como tus __**celos **__– dijo burlonamente la castaña mirando a su novia el cual puso una mueca en su cara… las demás chicas se empezaron a reír por el comentario de la castaña_"

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avancemos por este eterno camino… <strong>_

_**Los sonidos un mapa para nosotros es **_

_**En mi corazón así será. **_

_**Por siempre Yes, We Go! **__**Yes, We Play!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Ambas chicas se arreglaron y salieron del hotel y se fueron a pasear por un gran parque… que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Avanzaron por el camino que tenía el parque era tan hermoso que no se podía ni explicar cual hermosura tenia.

Escucha Ritsu – decía la pelinegra quien iba tomada de la mano de la castaña

¿Que es? – pregunto la castaña

Pues… las aves que cantan y se escucha una hermosa canción a lo lejos – decía la pelinegra quien miraba a su esposa con cara de **apoco nos los escuchas **

La castaña detuvo su paso y cerro sus ojos para escuchar aquella canción que decía su esposa

¡Sí! Tienes razón Mio, es muy hermosa la canción y el sonido de las aves hace sincronía – menciono la castaña…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirando al cielo siempre estás,<strong>_

_**¿el azul es diferente hoy?**_

_**No importa lo cansado que estés,**_

_**Al cielo hay que mirar**_

_**Como una suave y lenta canción **_

_**La pelea va aumentando más **_

_**Está en todas partes del mundo,**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Al cabo de unos 20 min. Se había cansado la pelinegra por el cual tuvieron que detenerse cerca de un árbol donde pudieron sentarse y descansar tranquilamente… la castaña observaba fijamente a la pelinegra que tenía su mirada fija en el cielo.

¿Está muy diferente el color del cielo? – pregunto la pelinegra a su esposa pero sin despegar la vista del cielo

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto extrañada la castaña quien enseguida dirigió su mirada al cielo, que al parecer tenía un color azul con gris

Umm, no lo sé, pero aun así es muy lindo – contesto la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña

¿Sigues cansada? – pregunto la castaña quien retiro la mirada del cielo para dirigirla hacia su esposa

Un poco, pero descuida – contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Será que algún día dejaremos de pelear por cosas insignificantes? – pregunto la castaña – digo como novias peleábamos mucho por tus celos

En una relación siempre hay pelas pero siempre hay solución para ellos – contesto la pelinegra – tratare de ponerme celosa

Me gusta que seas celosa y que protejas lo que es tuyo – decía la castaña con una sonrisa picara

* * *

><p><em><strong>No lo quieras ignorar<strong>_

_**No importa lo que pase ahora,**_

_**Por tu sonrisa yo siempre veré**_

* * *

><p>¡Ritsu! – exclamo la pelinegra por el comentario de su esposa mientras dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa<p>

Ves… te hice reír – dijo entre risitas la castaña - ¿por cierto, cuando formaremos una familia? – pregunto la castaña

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la pelinegra con nerviosismo

Una de las razones por la que te traje de nuevo a Inglaterra fue para una inseminación artificial – decía la castaña con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – y la otra porque nos quedaremos a vivir aquí por un tiempo bueno si es que quieres regresar a Japón…

Pasaron horas hablando del tema al principio la pelinegra se oponía a la petición de la castaña pero poco a poco fue accediendo… y dentro de unos días iban a ir al doctor para hacerse la inseminación… pero con respecto a vivir en Inglaterra se negó la pelinegra

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque el valor no tiene un límite<strong>_

_**Incluso con esta bella canción sin nombre,**_

_**En el cielo azul siempre nos vamos a encontrar**_

_**Tú y yo, al cielo por siempre… hasta el fin**_

_**Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Sing!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Ambas chicas fueron al doctor hablaron sobre el tema que tenían que discutir, se hicieron la pruebas que se pedían para hacer la inseminación… y el resto de su luna de miel fue hermosa… al cabo de una semana regresaron a Japón, ellas vivían en una de las mejores residencias, claro gracias al trabajo de la castaña… un día la castaña llego temprano de su trabajo y se dirigió a la recamara donde se encontraba su esposa, ella observaba que no había señas de que la pelinegra presentara un síntoma de embarazo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cantando cada día vamos a vivir al fin<strong>_

_**Pero ahora tenemos un final con el que, cual cumplir,**_

_**Creare mi futuro**_

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Y si no funciona? – se pregunto la pelinegra a si misma mirándose en el espejo

¡Claro que funcionara! – menciono la castaña mientras entraba al cuarto

Pero ya llevamos unas dos semanas desde que me hicieron eso – cuestiono la pelinegra

Acuérdate que el doctor dijo que tardaría – explico la castaña pero de pronto sintió ganas de vomitar el cual se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar

¡Ritsu! ¡¿Qué tienes? – decía preocupada la pelinegra quien estaba fuera del baño

Mio agarra dinero y vete a la farmacia y cómprate una prueba de embarazo – grito la castaña desde el baño… la pelinegra no entendía la situación pero hizo lo que le pidió ritsu al cabo de 10 minutos llego la pelinegra con una prueba de embarazo…

¡Háztela! – dijo la castaña, la pelinegra obedeció y se hizo la prueba al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño con una cara pálida

Y bien – decía la castaña mirando con preocupación a la pelinegra

Estoy embarazada – dijo entre susurro la pelinegra

¡¿Eh? No te entendí – dijo la castaña

¡Estoy embarazada! – grito la pelinegra de emoción mientras miraba a su esposa

¡De verdad! Que emoción – dijo la castaña mientras alzaba a la pelinegra para después abrazarla

¿Pero porque tu presentas lo síntomas? – pregunto extrañada la pelinegra

No, yo simplemente comí algo de la calle y me hizo daño – explico la castaña

Entonces porque me pediste que fuera a la farmacia por la prueba – se quejo la pelinegra

Solo para confirmar si mis sospechas eran ciertas – contesto la castaña

Que clases de sospechas – decía aun mas confundida la pelinegra

Pues tu raro gusto por la comida, pedias cosas totalmente extrañas… tan extrañas que una mujer embarazada pediría – volvió a explicar la castaña mientras que la pelinegra la miraba con cara de ** que todo este tiempo sabias que estaba embarazada **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avancemos por este eterno camino,<strong>_

_**Los sonidos un mapa para nosotros es**_

_**En mi corazón así será **_

_**Por siempre**_

_**Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!**_

_**Eternamente aquí**_

_**Yes, We Are Singing Now!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Al principio la pelinegra tenía antojos totalmente extraños… y eran noche de desvelos para la castaña. Los meses transcurrieron, por fin era el día esperado para ambas chicas… el nacimiento de su hija… la pelinegra se encontraba internada en el hospital lista para el parto… los padres de ambas se encontraban hay apoyándolas como siempre… sus amigas del HTT se habían reunido después de algunos meses ausentes…

Ricchan será mejor que entres a la cirugía para que grabes el parto – dijo una chica rubia

Mugi-chan tiene razón – decía la guitarrista… sin poner reproches la castaña se dirigió a la sala de partos y vio a Mio que tenia contracciones… por un par de horas la pelinegra dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos negros… igualita a ella… la castaña estaba más que feliz y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba su esposa con su hija, las chicas fueron detrás de la castaña…

Muchas felicidades chicas – dijeron Mugi y Yui

Gracias – respondió la pelinegra

Se parece mucho a usted Mio-senpai - dijo la gatita

Gracias Azusa, pero veo que tu también vas por el mismo camino – menciono la pelinegra mientras veía a la pequeña Azusa con 7 meses de embarazo, por otro lado la guitarrista encendió la tv que se encontraba en el cuarto… y de pronto escuchan una canción que tocaron cuando fueron por primera vez a Inglaterra años atrás…

_Singing – _susurro la pelinegra mientras miraba a la castaña quien cargaba a la bebe

Te amo Mio – menciono la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde se encontraba la pelinegra y le daba un tierno beso – y gracias por aquella canción que me dedicaste en Inglaterra

Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que les parecio...! bueno espero sus Reviews...! mañana 14 de febrero...! wii mañana cumplo años wii...! <strong>_


End file.
